


Blindness

by Adhius



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, alternative universe, colors are important
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhius/pseuds/Adhius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un mundo en el que el estado de tu alma se manifiesta a través de los colores de tu piel, iris y cabello no es posible ocultar lo que sientes ni quién eres. A menos que estés dispuesto a pagar su debido precio.</p><p>Cuanto más grisáceo, más te alejas de tu verdadero ser. Cuanto más oscuro, más te distancias de la vida misma.</p><p>La persona más feliz presentaría colores brillantes y vivaces en una combinación armoniosa, cada uno simbolizando facetas representativas suyas. Se dice que, una vez alcanzase la gran misión de su vida, descansaría en paz en el sueño eterno.</p><p> </p><p>Pero, ¿qué ocurriría en el caso contrario? ¿Qué le sucedería a la persona más desdichada? ¿Por qué los más "sombreados" desaparecen sin dejar rastro?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ceniza

**Author's Note:**

> En la medida de lo posible se evitará encasillar a Frisk y a Chara en un género u otro. Sin embargo, probablemente llegará un punto en el que será casi imposible. Entonces, Y SOLAMENTE ENTONCES, para agilizar la lectura se le atribuirá a Frisk el género femenino y a Chara el masculino. O también el masculino genérico, como cuando Papyrus llama a Frisk "humano".
> 
> ¡A ver si consigo mantenerlos a ambos agénero (¿se decía así?)! He sudado la gota gorda procurando no usar adjetivos femeninos con Frisk.

Y volvió a abrir los ojos. Hace tiempo habría odiado y maldecido ese rayo de luz gris, ahora simplemente no tenía fuerzas. El olor de las flores doradas sobre las que había caído era sobrecogedor, iguales a las que veía a diario desde la ventana de su cuarto.

     No tenía la más remota idea de dónde se encontraba, ni tampoco parecía que hubiese un camino por el que volver a subir. Los labios de Frisk dibujaron una sonrisa torcida.

     Tenía las piernas llenas de arañazos y al jersey se le habían saltado numerosos puntos. No necesitaba un espejo para saber que estaba hecha un desastre. Pero nada de eso importaba ya. Se incorporó lenta y cuidadosamente. Su respiración entrecortada hacía eco en lo que parecía el inicio de una gran galería. Se acercó a una de las paredes y apoyó la mano sobre ella. Rugosa y helada. Avanzó pesadamente hacia la única salida, no cuestionó que estuviese decorada con un detallado bajorrelieve que descansaba sobre dos columnas. Continuó sin prisa, sin pausa y sin reparar mucho en su alrededor.

     Sus pisadas rasgaban el silencio allá donde fuese.

     Pasaron lo que podrían haber sido horas o tan solo unos minutos cuando se encontró frente a un árbol muy alto y robusto del color del carbón. De sus numerosas ramas pendían pequeños cristales brillantes, todos con formas geométricas diferentes y aproximadamente del mismo tamaño. “Todos tienen colores preciosos”, pensó Frisk mirando fijamente un cristal magenta.

     —Es raro ver uno de estos incluso aquí en el subsuelo.

     Frisk se giró inmediatamente. Buscó en todas las direcciones y no vio a nadie.

     —¡Holis! Estoy por aquí abajo, justo delante de ti.

     A sus pies vio una flor gris con dos ojos y una boca en una expresión amable y cándida.

     —Definitivamente vienes de la superficie, pero no te has sorprendido lo más mínimo al verme. La mayoría suele tener reacciones más graciosas —guiñó un ojo.

     Frisk esperó un momento.

     —¿Qué quieres?

     —¡Vaya, qué directa! Soy el encargado de guiar a los recién llegados. Soy Flowey, Flowey la...

     —Sé arreglármelas —le cortó Frisk mientras se daba la vuelta.

     —¡Espera, por favor! ¡No tan deprisa! Esto…

     Flowey resopló, derrotado.

     —¿Ves esa casucha? En el sótano encontrarás un pasillo que te llevará más allá de estas ruinas. No tiene pérdida. Si no quieres encontrarte con la señora que vive ahí, será mejor que marches ahora mismo.

     Frisk miró de reojo la puerta de la casa. Estaba abierta de par en par. No pudo evitar pensar que había algo que no encajaba.

     —¿Sabes?, ya han pasado otros sombreados por aquí mucho antes que tú—mantuvo su sonrisa como pudo, esa palabra lo incomodaba bastante—. Como puedes ver, estamos en el mismo barco.

     Alarmado, Flowey abrió los ojos de par en par y se mordió la lengua.

     —Porque todavía puedes, ¿no? Lo siento, no debería…

     —¿Qué quieres? —apretó ambos puños.

     —Me gustaría aconsejarte que esperaras aquí a que esa señora vuelva, pero los nuevos que llegan aquí no lo hacen por accidente —frunció el ceño—, ¿me equivoco? No te molestes en contestar, no hace falta. Nada más entrar —se volteó, señalando la casa— encontrarás las escaleras. ¡”Nos vemos”!

     Y se escurrió bajo el suelo sin dejar rastro.

     Frisk no conseguía salir de su perplejidad, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Era realmente… uno de “esos”? Ciertamente, se encontraba bajo tierra, pero… No. No era posible.

 

El interior de la casa era blanco inmaculado y la iluminaban levemente cristales piramidales de cuatro caras con la base, la cara más ancha, pegada al techo. Las paredes, más que paredes, parecían estanterías de mármol que cumplían la función de pared. Estas estanterías estaban repletas de libros minuciosamente encuadernados, ricos en detalles y florituras, ordenados alfabéticamente y por temática. “Recetas”, “Biología”, “Cristaloterapia”, “Mineralogía”, “Cuentos infantiles”, “Cromoterapia”, “Risoterapia”, “Confección”, leyó Frisk entre algunas de las etiquetas pobremente iluminadas. Además de los libros, también vio cofres de madera oscura intercalados entre algunos montones de libros.

     ¡Hmm! Huele a algo dulce recién salido del horno. Parecía proceder de la sala contigua de la izquierda. Eso le recordó que hacía bastante desde la última vez que comió algo. Pero… tenía el presentimiento de que vomitaría si probase un solo bocado de lo que fuera.

     La escalera se encontraba en la misma entrada al fondo, tal y como predijo la flor. ¿Conduciría a un sótano? Pasó la mano por la barandilla mientras bajaba, peldaño a peldaño, por la escalera de caracol. Tras el último escalón se extendía un largo pasillo, con más pirámides luminiscentes como las de arriba, que se torcía hacia la izquierda.

     Una puerta en la planta superior se cerró.

     —¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? —resonó una voz femenina.

     La espalda de Frisk se empapó de sudor frío en un instante. Corrió tan rápido como le permitieron los pequeños cortes en las plantas de los pies. Al menos sin calzado casi no hacía ruido. El suelo, frío como el hielo, lo sentía como hojas afiladas. Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio al doblar la esquina. A lo lejos divisó un doble portón de piedra con un grabado de un símbolo desconocido. Se precipitó sobre el mismo.

     —¡No tienes que esconderte! ¡No voy a hacerte daño! —se acercaba.

     Con el corazón en un puño, Frisk con todas sus fuerzas empujó desesperadamente uno de los lados del pesado portón. Apenas consiguió abrirlo un poco, una corriente de aire helada le revolvió los cabellos negros. Se escurrió enseguida y el portón se cerró en cuanto se alejó unos pasos.

 

La nieve cubría hasta los tobillos. Frío, mucho frío. Largos árboles se alzaban a ambos lados formando una senda recta. Costaba creer que pudiera hacer tanto frío cuando en la superficie la primavera ya se había asentado. Era doloroso incluso respirar. Temblaba a más no poder, era incapaz de controlarlo. De un momento a otro las piernas dejarían de responder.

     La línea del horizonte se alzó más allá de su campo de visión y la nieve se amoldó a su rostro.

     —Ey, carboncillo, no tienes porqué acaparar la nieve. Hay más que suficiente para todos.

     El corazón le dio un vuelco. Todavía temblando, se incorporó apoyándose con las manos. Un ser de aspecto humanoide le extendía la mano izquierda. No pudo apreciar más que su silueta, todo estaba borroso. Se puso en pie apresuradamente.

     —No necesito tu ayuda —replicó mientras se sacudía la nieve de la chaqueta.

     —¿Quién dijo nada de ayudar? —dijo en tono burlón— ¿No sabes cómo se saluda a un nuevo colega?

     Se frotó los ojos y, con mucho recelo, miró al frente. Un nudo que le cortó el aliento se formó en su garganta.

     La capucha de la sudadera escondía gran parte de su cabeza ceniza. Frisk no encontró ni labios, ni nariz ni mejillas enrojecidas por el frío, solo dos cuencas oscuras con un punto brillante en cada una y hilera de dientes sonrientes.

     —Je, no sabía que tuviera el superpoder de dejar helada a la gente —guiñó el ojo izquierdo. Sin párpados. ¿Cómo demonios hizo eso?

     —Tengo prisa. Debo irme —sorteó al individuo y echó a correr, dejando tras de sí una estela de vaho.

     —¡... Espera! —alargó la mano, pero ya estaba muy lejos.

     Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un teléfono móvil. Pulsó varios botones.

     Frisk siguió corriendo. Corrió, corrió y corrió tan rápido como le permitió su cuerpo entumecido. Atravesó un pequeño puente, dejó atrás más y más nieve y se detuvo en seco. Una pista de hielo se desplegaba ante sus pies. No había forma de bordearlo, a ambos lados no había más suelo, sino una caída que le daba miedo calcular.

     —¡V A M O S,  S A N S! ¡S E  H A  I D O  H A C I A  E L  Ú L T I M O  P U Z L E!

     “¡¿Otro más?!”, se alarmó. Esa voz no era la del tipo de antes. No le quedaba otra. Se adentró cautelosamente y con pies de plomo en la pista.

     —¡A L T O  A H Í,  H U M A N O! ¡E S  P E L I G R O S O  Q U E  P R O C E D A S  C O N  E S T E  P U Z L E  S I N  L A  E X P L I C A C I Ó N  D E B I D A!

     En un acto reflejo miró por encima del hombro y sus pies describieron un baile ridículo, arrojando al resto del cuerpo al borde de la pista.

     —¡¡H U M A N O!!

     Por primera vez miró muy, muy arriba y no estaba el cielo azul que tanto añoraba. Un rostro pálido y compungido, también carente de ojos, estiraba el brazo todo lo que podía en un intento desesperado por atrapar en el aire al humano. Frisk resopló y cerró los ojos. Por fin se pudo relajar.

     Y dejó de sentir.


	2. Punto de guardado

Y volvió a abrir los ojos. Otra vez.

     “Esperaba que un salto de ese calibre pudiera matarme”, pensó sin pensar.

     —¡S E  H A  D E S P E R T A D O! G R A C I A S  A L  C I E L O, ¡S A N S! ¡S E  H A  D E S P E R T A D O!

     Un escalofrío descendió en picado por la espalda de Frisk. Un tipo alto con una armadura bastante reveladora que parecía sacada de D&D con algo parecido a una bufanda ancha alrededor del cuello se había inclinado sobre Frisk, dejando demasiado poco espacio de separación entre ambos. Sintió que invadían su espacio personal.

     —¡N O  T E  L E V A N T E S  T O D A V Í A, H U M A N O! ¡E N S E G U I D A  V U E L V O! —salió pitando por la puerta, dejándola abierta de par en par.

     Oh, este tipo también se había quedado en los huesos.

     Frisk no pudo evitar sino preguntarse si realmente había perdido la cabeza. No podía ser, no. NO. Aquel ser definitivamente no era un esqueleto y era totalmente imposible que hubiese acabado en el subsuelo, donde los monstruos habían sido desterrados durante la Gran Guerra. Mientras su mente, corazón y estómago interpretaban una danza tribal extravagante, se ayudó de ambos brazos para sentarse. Oh, cierto, estaba en una cama blandita y muy calentita con una decoración cuanto menos curiosa, aunque no supo qué era exactamente. Una luz tenue se abría paso desde la ventana a lo largo de la habitación. Divisó un ordenador sobre un escritorio junto a la ventana, un armario empotrado (o eso parecía) y una mesa repleta de figuritas de acción. Ah, y una caja con varias decenas de huesos pegada a la aparente única puerta de salida por la que había desaparecido el esqueleto de la bufanda.

     “Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que se le ocurra volver”.

     Apoyó los pies en el suelo y al fin se percató de que tenía las piernas desnudas. “¡¿Qué demonios?!”, palideció todavía más. Si es que eso era posible. Para más inri, lo único que llevaba puesto era una camiseta blanca de manga corta tres tallas más grande (sin contar la ropa interior) y algunas… ¿vendas? Alguien había aplicado numerosas capas de vendas en sus pies, la rodilla izquierda, brazos, costado y alrededor de las sienes. Era cierto que tenía bastantes heridas, pero aquello era exagerado.

     Entre venda y venda asomaban viejas cicatrices. Y no tan viejas.

     A pesar de todo, decidió levantarse. Mantuvo el equilibrio durante dos segundos, su vista se nubló y cayó de frente contra la moqueta. No tardó en concluir que había sido una mala idea.

     —Au —se le escapó en un hilo de voz.

     Quizás las heridas eran ligeramente más graves de lo que creía.

     —¿Este va a ser tu saludo a partir de ahora, carboncillo?

     Frisk frunció el ceño.

     —Déjame en paz —refunfuñó.

     —Ya te conté antes que no venía a ofrecerte ayuda —guardó las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera—. Papyrus, mi hermano, me pidió que te echase un ojo —guiñó— mientras termina de cocinar.

     Frisk hizo un intento patético e inútil de recuperar su dignidad levantándose como si nada. Fracasó miserablemente.

     —¡Pfff…! —ahogó sin mucho esfuerzo una carcajada. Le extendió la mano derecha.

     —No quiero tu ayuda —replicó Frisk sin mucho convencimiento.

     —No lo hago por ti, sino por el bien de la moqueta.

     Refunfuñó con una mueca. Se aferró con ambas manos a la suya.

     —Qué frío que estás, esqueleto.

     —Soy Sans. Sans el esqueleto para ti, carboncillo.

     A punto de erguirse al fin, volvió a perder el equilibro.

     —¡Te atrapé!

     En un acto reflejo dejó recaer su peso sobre Sans y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Frisk respiró lenta y concienzudamente.

     —Deja de llamarme así. Y suéltame en la cama o no respondo de mis actos.

     —¿El carboncillo tiene nombre acaso?

     —Poco importará en cuanto me vaya.

     —Eso sí que sería digno de ver.

     Sans guió cautelosamente a Frisk hasta la cama, que al notar la manta en sus pantorrillas se acomodó al borde. Intentó disimularlo, pero le costaba respirar. Mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo.

     —¿Dónde está mi ropa?

     —La hemos llevado a que la enmienden. No tenía mejor aspecto que tú. Por desgracia no tenemos ropa tamaño niño pequeño, así que tendrás que lidiar con eso por ahora.

     Sans sacó un frasco opaco con un tapón de corcho del bolsillo derecho y tomó varios sorbos.

     —No pensé que realmente pudieras beber.

     —Es ketchup.

     —¿En un frasco?

     —Ketchup deluxe —afirmó con orgullo mientras lo volvía a guardar—. Cosecha del 1992.

     “Eso debería estar más que podrido”.

     —¿Qué te trae por aquí, carboncillo?

     —¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí y por qué hace tanto calor? ¿No había nieve ahí fuera?

     —Ha sido cosa de mi hermano —se sentó junto al escritorio—. Le preocupaba que no entraras en calor y hasta hace nada tenía encendida una estufa de esas a máxima potencia. Tuvimos cuidado de ponerla lejos de ti. Al fin y al cabo, el carbón arde con mucha facilidad.

     Frisk apretó ambos puños.

     —Espero que tengas hambre porque Papyrus está preparando su especialidad: espaguetis. Creo que hoy los está haciendo con salsa carbonara.

     Lo fulminó con la mirada.

     —¿Intentas decirme algo? Habla claro de una vez.

     —¡En absoluto! Las cosas claras y el chocolate negro.

     Resopló de pura frustración.

     —¿Qué te trae por aquí abajo?

     Pero Frisk guardó silencio y se mordió los labios.

     —¿Te aburriste de la superficie?

     No contestó.

     —Ninguno de los que acabáis aquí decís nada al respecto. ¿Es algún tipo de secreto?

     Mantuvo la mirada clavada entre sus pies. Sans no podía verle la cara, largos y espesos mechones color obsidiana hacían de velo.

     —¿... Qué queréis de mí?

     —Nada en especial, solamente cumplimos órdenes. Nuestro deber es capturar a cualquier humano que llegue aquí. A mí me da bastante igual todo esto, a decir verdad —se encogió de hombros—. En cambio, mi hermano es…

     —¿Vais a matarme?

     Sans percibió una leve sonrisa en esas palabras. Se quedó patidifuso por un instante.

     —¿Qué sentido tendría curar tus heridas para luego matarte, carboncillo?

     —¡S A N S —clamó Papyrus desde la planta baja—, R E Q U I E R O  D E  T U  P R E S E N C I A  E N  L A  C O C I N A  E N  E S T E  P R E C I S O  I N S T A N T E!

     —Bue, ya lo has oído —se encaminó hacia la salida—. Os dejaré algo de intimidad a ti y a la moqueta.

     Y abandonó la habitación arrastrando las zapatillas.

     Frisk se dejó caer en la cama de espaldas.

     “ODIO a ese esqueleto”, vociferó en silencio. Nada deseaba más que largarse de allí lo más rápido que pudiese, pero le dolía reconocer que no llegaría muy lejos con el estado en el que se encontraba. Nuevamente reparó en las vendas. Le divertía la idea de Sans y Papyrus apurados usando vendas de más por todo el cuerpo, por si acaso esto o lo otro. Y le habían puesto una camiseta. Y antes de eso tuvieron que quitarle la que ya llevaba puesta. Frisk notó que le ardía la cara. Se le habría puesto roja como un tomate si eso todavía fuese posible.

     —¡H U M A N O!

     Frisk se revolvió en el sitio. Entró el esqueleto alto del disfraz ridículo. Sans, el de la sudadera, dijo que se llamaba “Papyrus”, ¿no?

     —E N  S E Ñ A L  D E  B U E N A  V O L U N T A D,  Y O,  E L  G R A N  P A P Y R U S, T E  H E  A C O G I D O  B A J O  M I  T E C H O…

     —¿No querrás decir “nuestro”? —apuntó Sans desde el pasillo.

     —¡S A N S!

     Papyrus se aclaró la voz y recuperó la compostura. Frisk se incorporó.

     —T E  H E  A C O G I D O  B A J O  N U E S T R O  T E C H O  Y  H U M I L D E M E N T E  T E  P I D O  Q U E  A C E P T E S  N U E S T R A  H O S P I T A L I D A D  A  M O D O  D E  D I S C U L P A S  P O R  H A B E R T E  A S U S T A D O  A N T E R I O R M E N T E  Y  H A B E R  D E S E N C A D E N A D O  E S T O S  L A M E N T A B L E S  A C O N T E C I M I E N T O S.

Mientras tanto, Sans instaló una mesita plegable junto a la cama y volvió sobre sus pasos.

     —U N A  B U E N A  A L I M E N T A C I Ó N  C O N L L E V A  U N A  G R A N  R E S P O N S A B I L I D A D  Y  G R A N D E S  R E P E R C U S I O N E S  E N  N U E S T R A  S A L U D. P O R  E S O, A D E M Á S  D E  P O S E E R  H A B I L I D A D E S  E X C E L S A S  D E  C O M B A T E,  ¡T A M B I É N  M E  E N T R E N O  E N  E L  A R T E  C U L I N A R I O!

     Entonces descubrió que tras su espalda sujetaba con la punta de los dedos un plato de espaguetis con salsa de tomate, orégano y dos hojitas frescas de albahaca en lo alto. La presentación era exquisita. Todo esto no hizo sino incrementar la confusión de Frisk.

     —¡V O I L À! C O N T E M P L A  M I  O B R A  M A E S T R A —colocó con sumo cuidado el plato sobre la mesita—. T E  P R E S E N T O  M I  E S P E C I A L I D A D: E S P A G U E T I S  C O N  S A L S A  D E  T O M A T E, O R É G A N O  Y  U N  D E L I C A D O  T O Q U E  D E  A L B A H A C A —alineó frente al plato un tenedor y una cuchara—. N O  P R E T E N D O  H A C E R  G A L A  D E  M I  C O C I N A, P E R O  T E  A S E G U R O  Q U E  L O  E N C O N T R A R Á S  E X Q U I S I T O. ¡B O N  A P P E T I T!

     Frisk observó el plato. Sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho.

     —¿Es en serio? —preguntó en tono descreído sin apartar la mirada.

     —¡P O R  S U P U E S T O! —remarcó cada sílaba.

     —¿Por qué ibas a…? No, ¿por qué nadie —enfatizó— haría todo esto por una persona que no conoce de nada?

     Papyrus parecía un poco desconcertado.

     —¿Cómo sabes que no tengo por afición asesinar, que no soy mala gente? Es más, ¿cómo sé yo que no lo sois vosotros? ¿Por qué debería creer que habéis hecho todo esto por buena fe? ¿Acaso no es más que una estratagema minuciosamente urdida? ¿Acaso no es esto una mera trampa?

     —¿H U M A N…?

     —¿Nunca te lo habían dicho, esqueleto? Seguro que sí —en su voz, aunque calmada, se vislumbraba una gran rabia reprimida—. En este mundo corrupto hay dos únicas opciones: matar o que te maten. No hay lugar para la buena voluntad, la amabilidad o cualquier ñoñería de esas. El amor no tarda en perecer por sí mismo, a menos que sea aplastado. No, no hay lugar para esas fantasías. Nadie en su sano juicio lo intentaría siquiera. No vale ni la pena ni el esfuerzo. Una vida miserable y desgraciada es lo que aguarda en ese camino.

     Levantó la cabeza. Frisk no vio sino inocencia en el rostro de Papyrus, pero Papyrus no supo descifrar el suyo.

     —Por eso, mantén tu determinación. Pase lo que pase —dijo con voz rota.

     Volvió a dejar que su cabello cubriese su rostro. Cogió el tenedor y empezó a devorar rápidamente los espaguetis.

     —Está delicioso —sonrió cálidamente con unas gotas de amargura.

     Papyrus cada vez comprendía menos. Un brillo en los ojos de Frisk apaciguó su corazón. “N O  E S  U N  M A L  P O L L U E L O”, repitió Papyrus varias veces en su fuero interno regocijándose.

     Apostado contra la pared del pasillo, Sans resopló.

 

Frisk esperó pacientemente a que se quedasen dormidos los dos hermanos. Al llegar la noche se escabulló de la casa sin dejar rastro ni producir ruido alguno. Se detuvo frente a la puerta principal, pies desnudos y camiseta blanca enorme. Ciertamente no había un sol que alumbrase y ofreciese su calor. En su lugar había numerosos cristales engarzados en la bóveda natural que conformaba el techo, que debían de estar casi al mínimo de su luminosidad total. Divisó una fila de edificios que se extendía a su derecha, al frente un bosque y a su izquierda un camino escondido entre la niebla. Como si del influjo de un hechizo se tratase, la niebla atrajo a Frisk y se desvaneció su silueta en ella. Perdió toda conciencia y decisión sobre su cuerpo, se dejó llevar hasta la orilla del río, que guardaba las espaldas del pueblo de punta a punta.

     El frío penetró hasta sus huesos como cuchillas bajo el abrigo del agua.

     Pensó una última vez en su casa, pero sólo aparecieron unas manchas desdibujadas de acuarela.

     Y dejó de sentir.


End file.
